In the past various types of utility trailers have been provided of the type that are towed behind a car or other vehicle. Such trailers are of varied construction and provisions has been made for tilt bed construction in order that a small wheeled vehicle may use the tilted bed as a ramp in a loading operation. This is advantageous for loading of motorcycles, snowmobiles, riding lawnmowers and the like.
Such utility trailers are often used only occasionally and storing because of the space required has presented a problem. While some trailer constructions lend themselves to vertical storage to minimize storage space by special fabrication a need has existed for a simply constructed utility traler having the dual capacity of tiltable bed and vertical storage.